I Remember
by I-Read-To-Wright-to-love-for-u
Summary: I suck at summarys but this story is about the miz and an old friend named Kia King and there baby that the miz knew nothing about .
1. back story

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IN A LONG TIME I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .

My name is Kia King I am 25 years old and this is my story about how me and my best friend in the whole world grew apart then tried to be friends .

but that's a little ways down the line for now let me start at the start.

like i said my name is kia king and my best friends name is mike mizanin you would know him better as wwe superstar the miz we have been friends for over 12 years he was 16 and i was 14 at first he was just friends with my brother Jordan at first he would come over and hang out with my brother and I would always want to hang out to butt my brother would always say no .

about a year later my brother became very withdrawn from everyone even mike the night before my sixteenth birthday my mom and I were up until 2am putting the last details into what was going to be an awesome party I went to bed at about 245 and woke up to my mother scream at 530 am .

I ran down to the kitchen and there was blood every where i though maybe she had cut herself or maybe Jordan had but when i walked into the kitchen more I saw everything the back door was standing open and on the deck laid my brother's body .

the cops arrived at 5:25 you know its wearied the things you remember but I remember that day better than I remember anything all the cops questions mike coming over because he saw the cop cars outside .

I remember mike coming up to my room and asking what happened i told him I didn't know I fell asleep easier and didn't hear anything I remember the way he hugged me and i remember how the cops came up to my room to ask me a few questions and i remember how i must have answered the same questions over and over .

i remember the feral how everyone said how sorry they were for our loss i remember them bringing food over because my mother was to upset to do anything I remember how she just shut herself up in her room only coming out to use the restroom or take a shower .

I also remember how mike was the one thing I could count on staying the same he was the one person who never changed how he acted the one person who didn't turn away or give me sad eyes when they saw me walking down the street .

I also remember how my mother was never the same after my brother died she kept his room the same way and how she never looked at me the same or how she didn't forgive herself for the fact that she didn't hear anything how she didn't leave the house after that how she sealed up the back door how after a while she even had a hard time letting me leave the house I remember how I had to get a second job to pay the bills that were filling up the kitchen table but more than that I remember how mike was there when ever I needed to talk even after he finished school he stayed in Salem to make sure I was okay and to just talk I always remember him saying that he wanted to be a wwe superstar he said that was his destiny and i remember him leaving to be on the real world we talked on the phone almost everyday while he was there and all the game shows he was on and I remember the call of him being so happy that the wwe was going to give him a shot he had finally been called up to live his dream I was so happy for him .

I also remember the phone calls over the years about how bad the other superstars were treating him how he had to change in a public bathroom because of his past and how I always told him to just hang in there that he was going to prove everyone wrong I remember him asking me to come out and just travel with him and as much as I wanted to do it just get away from this town away from this house I couldn't leave my mom .

I also remember one day when I came home from work I walked into my moms room to give her ,her meds and seeing her lying on her bed doctors say she died in her sleep when I was younger I always remember her saying what a peaceful way to go that is .

I remember mike coming back to help me with everything how one night we were packing up my mother's room and we came across a note-book my mother wrote in it every night since my brother died .

she wrote about how sad she was and how bad she felt because she could do nothing to help me .

I couldn't read that I remember going to my room and just letting myself cry i remember mike coming in and just holding me and letting me cry I remember the kiss and I remember how fast that led to more and I remember the next morning waking up with mike being right next to me and I remember how he asked me to come on the road with him so he knew I was okay I went with him and I remember how I was on the road with him for four months before telling him that I was going to go back and pack up everything and move to Cleveland he understoode and I said I would keep in touch and I did .

the only thing I didn't tell him is that sometime over the four months I was traveling with him I got pregnant I couldn't I didn't want him to give up his dream because that's what he would have done so I moved and five months later I had a baby boy Addin Lowrance king it was so hard to cut ties with Mike but I knew it's what I had to do .

I went back to school got my g.e.d then went and started dental school while I was working full-time and had a 4 month old baby boy its been almost two years since I last seen or talked to mike and yes I feel bad .

but I think mike would thank me now for what i did two years ago I mean look at where he is now .


	2. the text

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IN A LONG TIME I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .

2 years later

-Kias p.o.v-

So Kia what are you planning for Addins second birthday ? Jackie my coworker asked me

I'm not sure yet I can't even believe that he is going to be two already seems like yesterday I found out I was pregnant with him. I said

yeah I know what you mean Leah is going to be ten in may it seems like yesterday and now she's walking and talking and telling me what she wants .Jackie said

Yeah Addin is starting to walk on his own and he is talking so much now its fun to have someone to talk to at the apartment now . I said

Lol yeah but soon he is going to learn how to say no and mean it and that's when you'll wish he was a baby again who did and ate whatever you wanted and listened when you told him what to do .jackie said

yeah maybe but now im just enjoying having him be little and fun he is like my best friend I just love him so much . I said smiling

yeah i remember that age why don't you have his party at jumpcity he is at that age where he will enjoy that kind of stuff they have pizza games and joy jumps he would love it .jackie asked

yeah maybe I'll look in to that . I said

-Mikes p.o.v-

I've come so far in two years I had nothing handed to me I worked my ass off I tough as I walked in to pick up my monthly planer from vinces assistant Anna .

Hey mike I have your planer just a moment and I'll get it for you . anna said

okay thank you Anna I'll just sit over here . I said

here you go Mike here's your planner and here are you numbers foe a car in each town for your use while you're there and your hotel names and room numbers .anna informed me

okay anna thank you very much .I said as I left the office

I sat looking over my planner as I waited for my flight to be called I have a lot of meet and greets some photos taking not that hard ones at a some place called jumpcity I love meeting my younger fans that one should be fun .

-kia's P.O.V-

Thank you so much for watching him miss slate I don't know what I would have don't know what I would have done with out you they just called me in to work. I thanked miss slate

No problem Kia I love watching him he's so much fun do you have any plans for his birthday yet? she asked me

Yeah I was planning on taking him to jumpcity in a couple of days nothing big but your more than welcome to come im sure he would love to see you there . I said

Yeah I'll come what day were you planning for ? she asked

well todays Tuesday right so maybe my next day off saturday does that work for you ? I asked

yeah that is perfect I have my grandson that day so that will workout perfectly. she said

okay cool im going to go give little man dinner than a bath then to bed and I'll drop him off in the morning on my way to work . I said

okay see you then . miss Slater said

do you like chicken Addin ? I asked my son

yup .he said

do you want to have your birthday party at jump city? I asked

yes.

I bet you're going to have so much fun okay big boy lets finish eating so we can watch lion king and go to sleep .

after I put Addin to sleep I sat down to watch some tv as I was flipping I came across a face I hadn't seen in almost two years mike from the looks of it he finally reached his dream I picked up my cell phone and sent him a text .

"Hey Mike I don't know if this is still your number

but if it is I just wanted to say way to go oh by the

way this is Kia looks like you finally got to the top

I'm happy for you Kia "

after I sent that text I went to take a shower I don't know why I did it guess it was just my way of staying in touch like I said I would .

before I went to my shower I saw that Addin was still awake watching lion king i walked into his room and asked him why he was still awake he said .

""just want o finish then I'll go to bed mama ."

so when I finally got ready for my shower I looked in on him and saw that he was fast alsleep so I went and jumped in the shower not thinking about the text message at all .


	3. One new message

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IN A LONG TIME I JUST WANTED TO START OUT BY SAYING I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT MY OWN OC'S PLEASE ENJOY AND ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW .

-Mikes P.O.V-

I had just finish the taping of my match for the smackdown tapping and I was heading to the shower I grabbed the towel and my sweat suit and went to jump in the shower when I was putting everything back in my bag I grabbed my phone to send a text tp alex to ask him if he wanted to grab some dinner before we went back to the hotel when I noticed i had a new message from an unknown number it read.

(NEW MESSAGE FROM (541)778-3789)

"Hey Mike I don't know if this is still your number

but if it is I just wanted to say way to go oh by the

way this is Kia looks like you finally got to the top

I'm happy for you Kia "

wow I havent heard from Kia in like two years I closed that message and didn't give it much thought I sent Alex a message asking about dinner but he said that he still had a match to do and it wasnt for another 45 minutes so I went back to the hotel and just ordered room service I couldn't stop thinking about Kias message I though back two years ago the last time we talked she said that she was going to move to Cleland and go to school and that she would keep in touch she did at first then nothing I didn't know what to say to her so I just asked her what I would have asked her back then.

"Hey I haven't heard from you in forever

what have you been doing how is school going ?

thanks by the way I've worked really hard for this

do you still live in Clevland ?

I though to my self maybe if she still lives in Cleveland we can get together and have a drink or something .

( Kia's P.O.V)

when I got out of the shower i heard my phone go off saying I had a new text message I though who could be texting me when I looked at my screen I saw it was Mikes number I thought it was the person I texted telling me that it was the wrong number but it was mike and he said .

"Hey I haven't heard from you in forever

what have you been doing how is school going ?

thanks by the way I've worked really hard for this

do you still live in Cleveland ?

why would Mike want to know if I lived in Cleveland but I answered him anyways

" hey Mike yeah I still live in Cleveland

schools going good I'm done with my

dental assistant course now I'm going to

a dentist now but yeah always

good to hear from you Kia"

I turned off my phone and went to bed after that I had to drop addin off at miss slate's at six and be to work and 6:30 so I went to sleep not really thinking much about our text messages .

what was I going to say yeah sure Mike we can get together and become best friends again just as long as you don't mind me bringing along my son who by the way looks so much like you .

oh yeah I noticed you won the belt well guess what you also won a son Mike meet Addin your son .

I dont know what I am going to do I guess I really dont have to worry about it what are the chances of Mike showing up at jump city .


	4. Face to face

ONLY OWN IDEA AND OC'S NOTHING ELSE

…(Kia's P.O.V)

My alarm went off at 5:15 this morning to get ready for work and get addin ready to go to miss slaters house i'm planning on having his birthday party tommorow so after work I have to go and get everything together for the party i already ordered his cake yesterday he wanted a wwe cake kind of funny if you think about it for his birthday I got him a whole bunce of wwe stuff i know he will like it I even got him a electric car that he can drive around the park and he gots a stearing wheel cover and seat cover with john cenas and randy orton face on it .

his blanket has his dads face on it which is weaird but its the one he wanted he is so young he dosent ask who his dad is and I'm thankful for that I still have a few years before I have to anwser those questions .

on my way to work I got a new message from mike asking me if I was free this weekend to do something becuase he would be in town and wanted to catch up I told him that I had to work so I dont know if I'll be able to see him maybe next time .

I put my phone on slient as i pulled up to work another day another dollar I told myself at least I get off early to plain Addins birthday.

(Mikes P.O.V)

I texted Kia and she said she had to work maybe when I get there we might be able to at least say hi or something i have to get ready for my signing at jump city in the morning I set my alarm for 530 pm so I would remember to leave for the event .

(Kia's P,O,V)

I was getting Addien ready for his birthday party we were leaving in 30 minutes so I could get there to set it up it wasn't going to be anything to big I mean he was just turning two but I wanted to make it special for him as I was putting Addien into his car seat I couldn't help but think about Mike I mean I just kept thinking what it would be like if he knew about Addien would it be different I mean I know it would be different but would it be better for Addien would Mike be here helping me with his birthday these are just questions that will never be answered because Mike will never know about it it's always going to be just me and Addien .

As we pulled up to jump city there was a long line waiting to get in and when I booked the room for the party the manager told me that there was some famous person going to be here and told me that it was on the other side of the jump so I pulled my car around the back and took Addien in .

Once inside Addien was so happy he loved running and playing on all of the joy jumps and I loved watching as he played with some of his friends miss slather said she would watch him for a little if I wanted to make sure everything was set up .

I thanked her and as I was setting up the room with his cake and everything I found out that I forgot the plastic forks so I went to the front to see if I could get a few .

(Mike's P.O.V)

After about the 100th signing and question I answered I needed a drink as I was waiting I saw a girl who looked like Kia so I walked up to her .

(Kia's P.O.V)

As I was waiting for the forks i heard someone say my name as I turned around I swear I could have died two thousand times over as I turned I saw Mike standing right behind me I am so dead I thought .

"mike what are you doing here ?" I asked

"I am here doing a sighing for some fans what about you ?" he asked

"oh I am here helping a friend with a birthday party ." I said

" Oh cool so how have you been ?" he asked

" I've been good really good but maybe you should get back I can see a huge line waiting for you and I bet they want these forks for the cake but it was good seeing you Mike ." I said

"yeah it was good seeing you to ." he said walking back to his table

I walked back to the room where the party was and Jackie saw me and asked whats wrong said it looks like I just saw a ghost , I told here I might have that Addiens dad is here and he is just like a 100 feet away .

" Oh my god was all she could say ,and she asked me what I was going to do ."

And for once I had no idea .


	5. The Big Question

i do not own anything but idea and oc's

(Mike's P.O.V)

After I was done with my signing I went to ask if the party the Kia was talking about was still going on I walked up to the manager and asked he informed me that it was in room 3 as I walked up to the door I just stood there watching how much Kia had changed she looked happier than I remember her being in the past then I saw a little boy run up to her with a big smile on his face he looked so much like her but he couldn't be her son could he did Kia really have a son I asked myself then I saw that the little boy was pointing at me and saying look mama miz it's the miz .

(Kia's P.O.V)

With those with my son's three little words I felt my heart stop I saw mike standing at the door and I saw the look on Jackie's face but I didn't know what I could do everything I was trying to keep from happening was happing and there was nothing I could do to stop it .

Lucky for me mike was busy for the first 20 minutes saying hi to all the little kids and playing games with them and I was trying to make myself look busy with the cake when he walked up to me and asked me if I needed any help with that and started helping me pass out cake as the kids were eating there cake I started cleaning up the area and mike walked up to me and said .

" he's cute is he yours ?" he asked

" Um yeah his name is Addien he really likes joy jumps ." I said wanting to smack myself for sounding so dumb

"How old is he and why wasn't his dad here ?" he asked

" well he is two today and his dad isn't in his life its just me and him ." I said trying not to give to much away

"well what are you guys doing after this ?" he asked

"I think I am going to go home I have to get him down for the night then I'm not to sure why ?" I said

"I was thinking I could come over later and you and I could catch up if that's okay." He said

"yeah I guess that's okay ." I said as I gave him my address

"okay see you later " he said

" yeah later ." I said

" what were you thinking ."Jackie asked me when I told her everything

" what was I going to say no you cant come over I mean I know we were friends but I have become a bitch and you just cant ?" I asked her

"what are you going to do ?" she asked me

" About what ?" I asked

" are you going to tell him that Addien is his ?" she asked me

"yeah I laughed then im going to go jump off the roof and see if I can fly ." no I am not going to

"but what if he figures it out ."

"I don't know what I"ll do just deal with it if that happens I guess ." I said

(Mike's P.O.V)

As I sat sitting in my hotel room trying to unwind before I went over to Kia's I couldn't get her son's face out of my head he was such a cute little guy .

And I couldn't stop thinking about what Kia said about how his dad isn't in his life and how he turned two today and that's when a though popped into my head I haven't seen Kia in about two and a half years and she really didn't want me around her son .

But what If her son was mine but then I though that couldn't be possible Kia and I were careful every time we had sex and she wouldn't keep something like that from me would she ?

I mean that's huge that's my son I though but as I was driving over to Kias place that question wouldn't stay out of my mind it would make sence .

That's why she just stopped calling and texting so as I walked up to her door and she answered it I couldn't stop the question from coming out of my mouth .


	6. The Truth Comes Out

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BU MY IDEA AND OC'S

(Mike's p.o.v)

" Is he mine ?" I asked when she didn't answer me right away

" what are you talking about Mike?" she asked

" is Addien your son also my son ?" I asked

" why would you think that ?" she asked

" just answer the question Kia ." I told her

"fine yes Mike he is yours ." she said

And I felt like I had just been punched in the chest

(Kia's P.O.V)

There I had said it the truth was out and now we both stood in the door way of my apartment and I knew what was to come this was the clam before the storm .

"why didn't you ever tell me ?" he asked

" because I didn't want you giving up your dream because I got pregnant mike I did it because I though I was helping you ."I said

"helping me you kept my son from me for over two years and what you just though that was for the best ?" he asked

"will you come in I dont want the whole world hearing this ." I said

"Kia why did you never tell me ?" he asked

" mike I am so sorry but at the time I though if I just left it would be easier for you ." I said

"how is it better to keep my son from me ?" he asked

"because Mike what would you have done if I had told you that I was pregnant ?" I asked

" I would of helped you done whatever I needed to ." he said

"that's why I didn't tell you I didn't want you giving up your dream Mike ." I said

" that's not for you to choose that would have been up to me ." he said

(Two hours later )

"where do we go from here ?" I asked

"I don't know I mean I want to get to know him but I don't know how we're going to work that out Kia." He said

" Mike please I know you're mad and you have every right to be but please don't take him away from me." I said

" I wouldn't do that you are the only thing he knows you're his mom I just mean maybe I can ask for some time off and I can get to know him then you and him can come on the road with me for a while and that way we can just switch back and forth ." he said

" Your not mad ?" I asked

" no I am mad but I guess I can see why you did it and why you though it was best back then ." he said

" Mike I am so sorry I never told you ." I said

" lets forget about that right now how about we get him and go stay at my hotel I have a pool and I think he would like it what do you say ?" he asked

" yeah that sounds fine let me go get him and pack a bag for him then you can take him ." I said

' I meant all three of us im not just going to take him from you you can come to ." he said

"are you sure ?" I asked

" yes now lets go get ready ." he said

We got to mike's hotel room and let Addien who had woke up on the ride over play for a little while ,he was so excited to see "the miz" he kept saying look mommy look I didn't know how I was going to tell him that the Miz was really his daddy but I knew that if Mike really was going to stay in his life I was going to have to .

About 45 minutes after we got there Addien was starting to get tired again so Mike and I went to put him to bed and I knew as soon as he was asleep everything Mike was keeping in was going to come out so I braced myself for the hell that was about to come as we walked out of the room.

I looked at mike and said "Okay let's talk "I said sitting down


	7. This Isn't Over

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY IDEA AND OC'S

"Mike I hope you know that I didn't do this you know keep him from you to hurt you I knew that if you knew that you would want to help and I didn't want you giving up your dreams just because I got pregnant ." I said after we got Addien in his bed at Mikes hotel

" I know that Kia but that would have been my choice not telling me I had a son just because you thought that it was the right thing to do wasn't right ,we could have worked something out you don't know that I wouldn't have been able to still reach my dream ." he said sitting down next to me

"Mike the road is no place for a baby and you know that ." I said

"But you are bringing him up on your own that is what's best for him Kia?" he asked getting upset

'' I never said it was mike but it is what I thought was right at the time and that's what I did I fell bad I really do mike but look at where you are now do you really think you could have been here with a kid strapped to your side ?" I asked

" Kia nothing you say is going to make this right and you know that you didn't do this for me you did it because you were scared , and if you did do this for me in the beginning then please tell me why haven't you picked up the phone to tell me since than he is two years old Kia somewhere along the last two years you could have called ,texted,emailed,wrote something ."he said

"you're right mike what do you want me to say I am a bad person but I was trying to do wha i thought at the time was right and you can be mad at me all you want because i really don't know what to say i don't know what I was thinking mike other than i was pregnant and had just lost my mom i had no one there for me and yes I was scared ."i said

"Don't give me that Kia I was there i have always been there for you so don't even go there you left because you wanted to point blank ." he said raising his voice

'' Will you keep your voice down your going to wake him up ." I said

"oh loud noises wake him up well i wouldn't know that i've never had the chance to meet him ." he said

"real grown up Mike you sure showed me right if all you did is bring us here to fight I am going to take him home so he can sleep in his own bed ." I said

"No you can leave but he is staying here with me until he morning ."he said standing up

" you must be joking I am not leaving my son here with you alone he doesn't know you ." i said walking to get Addien

" our son Kia and who's fault is it that he doesn't know me ." he asked

"you know what Mike go to hell what I did was wrong you're right but come on it's not like you really would want a kid any ways wont that get in the way of you acting like a jackass ." I said picking up Addien

"Kia put him down now ,you don't have a right to just pick him up and leave and I'm being a jackass because you're being a huge bitch acting like I don't have a right to be mad Kia you kept my son from me for two years !" he said blocking my path

"Mike get out of my way , I have every right to take him i am his mother and I am taking my son home to his bed good night mike ." I said leaving

"Kia I swear to you this isn't over."He said as I walked away

[Kia's P.O.V]

I knew that it wasn't going to be easy telling Mike about Addien but I never thought it would go that bad and now I am sitting here crying because the last thing I ever want to happen is that I lose my son and Mike could do that he has money and he could give Addien everything I couldn't ,Mike had already called three times since I picked up Addien and left his hotel asking m to come back I didn't answer any of those calls or any of his seven texts guess I was just hoping he would just give up .

Boy was I wrong oh so very wrong…


	8. Five and a half weeks

I only own Idea and oc's

[Mike's P.O.V]

It had been two days since Kia had left she wasn't answering any of my calls or text messages I had called Vince and told him I had some family stuff to deal with and he told me I could have as much time off as I needed .

Now I knew that if Kia wasn't going to answer any of my phone calls or texts than we were going to do this face to face but first I had to check out of this hotel Vince was setting me up in a rental house a couple blocks away from here.

After I got settled in the house I went to head over to Kia's place we really needed to talk I didn't want this to get ugly we could sit down like grownups and talk about our son but we couldn't do that if she wasn't willing to talk to me .

When I got to Kia's apartment she was on her way out and was closing the door she didn't see me waiting by my car.

[Kia's P.O.V]

As I shut my door and turned to walk to my car to go to work I saw mike standing there awesome this is just what I need I thought.

"Mike I don't have time for this I have to go to work ." I said

" Well I wouldn't have had to just show up if you would have answered any of my phone calls or texts Kia we really need to talk about Addien ." he said following me to my car

"Why would I want to talk to you the last thing you said to me is that I was a bitch and how this isn't over seriously mike just go back to your life Addien and I are fine we were fine before you showed up and we will be fine once you leave ." I said opening my car door

"Kia stop you just can't keep running and hiding from me I am not going anywhere." he said closing the door before I could get in

"Mike move i have to get to work i don't have time for this ." I said trying to move past him

"Kia make time call in and tell them that you wont be in today say Addien got sick and he needs you to be there with him Kia the sooner we talk about this the sooner you can stop missing my calls and the sooner you can get back to your regular life ." he said

" fine Mike you want to talk so bad fine I'll call I and we can talk or yell or fight I don't have Addien now he is at the sitters so let's go ."I said walking back to my apartment

"Kia I don't want to fight with you I was wrong for calling you a bitch and I am sorry but I was angry so can we just sit down and talk about how we are going to handle this."he asked when we got into my apartment

"okay we can talk,then no yelling just talking like adult and I am also sorry for calling you a jackass ."I said smiling

"Good I am glad and hey I do know that you didn't do this to hurt me but ky you did you hurt me by keeping my son away from me with out even thinking about it ."he said

"I know and I am sorry but I didn't know what to do I was young and everything Mike I really didn't have any bad thoughts when I left I really didn't ." I said

"Lets not talk about the past and just figure out how we are going to work this out i mean I want to be apart of his life and I'm not just going to walk away and be like oh I have a son cool see yea and I don't want to just see him when I can get into town ." he said

"I don't know how we are going to work this out I mean he is only two it's not like I can just put him on a plane by himself mike ."I told him

"well I called my boss and told him I have some family stuff I needed to take care of and he said that I could take as much time as I needed so I have like six weeks off and then after that we can work something out ."he said

"So you're just going to stay in a hotel for the next six weeks that crazy ?" I asked him

"No I rented a house right down the road so it will be easier no fans will be camped out when you bring him over to see me ,so lets just focus on right now and worry about everything else in five and a half weeks deal?" he asked sticking out his hand

"deal ."I said

"so how long before you have to pick him up ?" he asked me

"I wasn't getting off work until nine tonight so six more hours ."I said

"so how long has it been since you went out for something to eat that didn't have color crayons on the table ?" he asked

" hum lets see he is two so about two years ." I said

" wait he's only two he was coloring when he was a newborn ?" he asked

"ugh yeah he was a gifted child ." I said smiling

" yeah I bet he stayed in the lines and everything so how did you do because we all know you're not gifted ." he said smiling

"shut up you're so mean I'll have you know some of my best work is hanging on the walls of these very walls ." I said

"yeah I can tell Addien's are the ones that are nice and neat and yours are the one that have the big colorful lines everywhere ." he said smiling

"shut up you're so mean .'' I said

" so do you want to go get something to eat before we pick up our son ?" he asked

"sure but I have to warn you if any of your crazy fan girls show up your on your own." she said


	9. 20 questions

I only own oc's and the idea

{AT THE CAFÉ Kias P.O.V]

"So lets play 20 questions i get to ask you first." He said

"That's not how 20 questions works Mike we go back and forth ."I told him

"Okay but I go first ." he said smiling

"fine shoot ." I said

"Okay where do you work ?" he asked

"at button factory downtown ." I answered my turn

"is it true they made you change in public bathrooms when you started ?"

"Yes they did they wouldn't let me change where the real stars changed ." my turn

"has it always been just you and Addien or have you had help?"

"No I have had help here and there but for the most part it has just been Addien and I ."

"Okay whats it like traveling the world everyday ?"

"it's not bad living out of a suite case gets old but its my dream and I love it ."

"so how long has it been for you ?"

"since when ?"

"you know been with anyone ."

"are you crazy I am not answering that ." I said

"come one it's just you and me it's not like I'm going to run and tell everyone ." he said

"Fine you answer first ." I said

"Me its been like two months " he said

"wow the awesome one himself doesn't get it on an everyday basis ."

" very funny no come one answer the question how long has t been ?"

"Mike a woman never tells and you never ask that's just bad manners ."

"oh that's just mean fine don't tell me just let guess and tell me if I get close okay ?"

"fine"

"three months ?"

"longer "

"five?"

"nope"

"a year ?"

"longer "

"eight teen months?"

"a little longer ."

" okay I give up how long has it been ?"

"I don't want to tell you ." I said

"come on I wont laugh I swear ."

"fine 32 months "

"wow"

"shut up I've been a little busy ."

"32 months that means you haven't gotten any since before Addien was born ."

"yup I guess so ."

"so who was your last ?" he asked

"wow you really really really need to learn math ." I said walking away

"wait where are you going ?"

"I have to go pick up Addien "

"you we didn't finish the game "

"dang how sad do you want to come with ?"

"yeah I'll meet you there or at your place ."

[in the car mikes P.O.V]

I was driving back to Kia's place when everything clicked she mean that I was the last person that she was ever with and that's why she didn't want to tell me ,man I really do suck at math .

[Kia's P.O.V]

I cant believe I really told him that like how dumb am I hopefully he wont put two and two together I pulled up to addiens sitter .

"Hey I didn't think you were getting off until later ?"she asked me

"yeah I wasn't felling to well so they let me go early ."I said

"okay so I'll see him tomorrow ?" she asked

"yeah I'll call you later tonight to let you know okay ?"

"yeah feel better Kia bye Addien ."

After I pick him up we went to head over to my place where mike was already waiting .

"mama look the miz it's the miz why is the miz here mama?"Addien asked me

"Addien he is the miz but I also want you to meet your daddy ."I told him as we walked over to mike

"Mike this is Addien your son addien this is mike your dad ."I said

"Hey little man nice to meet you ."mike said leaning down to Addien's level

{In Kia's apartment Kia's P.O.V]

Watching Mike with Addien made me smile he was so awesome with him and Addien was still in shock that "the miz" was in his room looking at all of his cool toys .

When i was in the kitchen making dinner Mike came out .

"wow that little boy has a lot of energy ."he said

"yeah he plays hard he is an awesome little boy super fun ." I said smiling

"is it okay if I stay with him for a little longer ?" he asked

" yeah I though you were going to stay for dinner ." I said

"okay yeah that sounds like fun thanks Kia ." he said walking away

[LATER AFTER DINNER MIKE'S P.O.V]

I watched kia get Addien ready for bed watching her with him was nice she was so gentle with him and read him story after s tory until he finally fell asleep .

"hey "I said as she came out of his room

"hey you did really good with him today he usually doesn't open up to people like that ."she said

"it was easy he is fun to be around you have raised him really well so far kia you should be happy ."I said

"Thanks so do you want to stay a little longer I mean to talk about Addien ?"she asked walking into the kitchen

"yeah sure here let me help you with those ."I said helping her with the dishes

"Mike I really hope you mean what you said about being in his life more ."she said

"I did I am not going anywhere he is my son two Kia and I want to be apart of his life ."I said walking back in to the living room

"good because that little boy is the most important thing in my life and if you hurt him I swear to you I will hurt you ." she said sitting down

"Kia I swear I am not going to do anything to hurt him or you ."I told her

"Mike I mean it I don't care if you never want to talk to me again Mike but you just cant walk in and out of that little boys life ."she said

I did the only thing I felt like I should do seeing her care so much about one little boy I leaned over and kissed her because well it is what I wanted to do since I first saw her


	10. A grown up game

I only own oc's and Idea

[MIKES P.O.V]

I did the only thing I felt like I should do seeing her care so much about one little boy I leaned over and kissed her because well it is what I wanted to do since I first saw her .

[Kia's P.O.V]

Mike and I were talking about Addien and how things were going to go and before I knew it he leaned over and kissed me and the thing is I didn't push him away I let him kiss me because it felt the same as it did in the past in that moment we weren't kia and mike talking about our son we were just mike and Kia and nothing had changed and then it hit me everything was different.

"Mike we can't do this."I said pushing him away

"Kia come on it was just a kiss nothing bad is going to happen." he said

"Right now that is the worst thing that you and I can do mike we can't just do it because we want to we have to think what could happen to Addien because we were being stupid." I said

"Kia I kissed you because I wanted to you are really good with Addien and I don't know about you but Kia I have wanted to do that since I saw you the other day ." he said

'Mike I can't just let myself give in I put that little boy in there above everything else and I have to make the right choices it's not just about us any more mike everything we do impacts his life ."I said

"Kia just let go nothing bad is going to happen to him by you letting go and having a little fun you deserve to have fun ." he said standing up and holding out his hand

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To your room ." he said leading me to my bed room

"Um for what?" I asked as we went in

"We're going to have a little fun." he said as he closed the door

[The next morning][MIKE'S P.O.V]

I woke up in Kias bed with my arm draped over her she really was beautiful and I am glad that she finally let go last night I was just looking at her when I heard my phone go off I climbed out of bed to check it I had a message from Jessica .

_Hey mike the baby and I really miss you hope everything with your family is going okay I love and miss you call me when you get a chance –jess _

I looked back at Kia making sure she was okay before I sent a message to Jessica.

_Hey babe I can't call you right now things are crazy down here I miss you too I can't wait to hold you again and see your growing belly keep our baby safe I'll be there soon I love you two –Mike_

I hit send and went to check on Addien feeling like a complete ass.

when I looked into his room I saw that he was awake and playing with his toys .

"Hey buddy what are you doing up so early?" I asked sitting down next to him

"Playing my body just said wake up is mama up yet?"He asked me

"No how about we go make her something to eat and then go wake her up you can draw her picture."I said picking her up

"Okay I am going to make her a smile."He said

"That's good I think she will love it Addien." I told him

"I know she will her always does." he said

"Good let's make her happy." I said

"Wait did you sleep here last night?" he asked

"Yeah is that okay with you?" I asked

"Yes but where is your shirt?" he asked

"I just forgot to put it on." I said

"Oh did you and mommy play last night?" he asked

"Something like that."I said putting him at the table

"Well what did you play?" he asked

"That's something you ask mom when she gets up." I said

"okay." he said as he colored

[Kia's P.O.V]

I woke up to the sound of pans hitting the ground at first I thought someone was trying to get in and then everything from last night came rushing back .

Real smart Kia what a way to say that we can't do things stupid anymore then to sleep with him how could I have been so stupid I asked myself walking out to the living room .

"What are you doing " I asked Mike and Addien who were standing in what use to be my kitchen now looked like a hurricane had hit it

"He did it I just made you a picture ."Addien said holding up a paper to me

"Okay I can't cook how about we go out to breakfast and then go to a water park "he said

"yeah can we mama please ?" Addien asked looking up to me with his green eyes

"Yeah can we mom." Mike said

"Fine Addien go get dressed then get your swim trunks and you come with me while we clean up the kitchen."I said walking into what was left of my kitchen

"Good morning "he said leaning in and kissing me

"Morning can you tell me one thing."I asked

"Yeah anything."He said

"How in the world get eggs get on the roof." I asked looking up

"Oh that yeah Addien wanted to see me flip the egg like you did and well I guess I flipped it a little too hard ." he said smiling

"Wow just wow you two are so no longer allowed to step foot in this kitchen if your intention is to cook."I said smiling

"So are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm not the one with egg on its roof."I said laughing

"No I mean are you okay after last night I didn't hurt you?" he asked

"Yes I am okay and no you didn't hurt me mike I am not made of glass." I said

"So how about we do tonight what we did last night but only back at my place?" he asked walking up behind me

"Mike I don't know if that's such a good idea."I said turning around to face him

"Really because I think it's a very good idea and so did you last night." he said smiling

"Mike."

"Wait is this about the egg on the roof because like Addien said maybe the roof was hungry he said you never feed it." he said

"You're so not funny but yes we'll come over tonight."I said

"good." he said

"Ugh why can't I just say no to you?" "I said

"Because there are certain people you just keep coming back to and I guess that what we are to each other."

"Wow that was the most corniest thing I think you have ever said "I said smiling

"Ouch babe just ouch." he said holding his heart

"Are we ever going to go I am hungry "Addien Said

"Yes let's go." I said

"Mama?"

"Yes Addien "

"What game did you and he play last night?"

"What?"

"He said you two played a game and told me to ask you what one." he said

"Did he now." I said looking at mike who was smiling

"Yeah so which one?"

"A grown up game honey."

"Okay so I can't play?"

"No not for very many many years " I said

"Okay let's go."

"Yeah let's go "mike said laughing


	11. hide and seek no ice-cream for life

I only own oc's and Ideas

{FOUR WEEKS LATER][KIAS P.O.V]

Addien and mike had spent so much time together I let mike keep him when I had to work so he could spend more time with him Mike and I were also trying to work things out for addiens sake and well because we both agreed that there was something still between us and so far things were going goo sometimes he would stay at our place and on nights when I had to work the next day we stayed at Mikes rental addien was having a blast he even started calling Mike dad I was at work one day when I got a call from mike .

"_okay don't be mad but I can't find addien "he said _

"_what do you mean you can't find our son mike?" I asked _

"_well we were playing hide and seek and I was seeking and now I can't find him anywhere and it's been like ten minutes and still in sign of him anywhere ." he said _

"_Mike clam down he is really good at hide and seek I get off in 20 minutes and if you can't find him by then I'll help you when I get there ." I said _

"_Okay see you soon ." he said _

"so how are things going between you and addiens dad ?"my coworker Gina asked

"good he just called me because him and Addien were playing hide and seek and now mike can't find him .'' I said

" that's cute and how are things between you and him going ?" she asked

"good we're getting along fine I am just glad that he is spending so much time with addien ." I said

"We're trying to work things out for addien ."

"Well that's good just be careful I don't want to see you get hurt ." she said

"I am always careful but I understand but I got to get going I'll see you tomorrow ."I said

"Bye Kia ."she said

[AT MIKE'S HOUSE ]

Kia said she would be coming over as soon as she got off well this is just awesome I thought she lets me watch him and I lose him playing hide and seek .

I got up from the table when my phone started going off I looked at the caller ID and it was a call from Jessica ,

"_Hello"_

"_Mike I miss you so much when are you coming home I don't want to have this baby on my own ." she said _

"_jess relax you're only five months along I am going back to wwe in two weeks then i think I could maybe get some time off like three weeks after that ."I said _

"_So I haven't seen you in almost 5 weeks and you're telling me that it's going to be another five ?"she asked _

"_Jessica I am working so hard so that when the baby comes I can take time and spend it with you and the baby ."I told her _

"_I know it's just that I miss you and you're missing all the doctors appointments and everything and I am trying to plan for the baby and our wedding and I just feel really stressed isn't there anyway you could just come home for like a week before you went back to the wwe ?" she asked _

"_I tell you what just put the wedding plaing on hold until I get there and make sure that you are getting plenty of rest, and yes I can try to come home for a week I have to see what my schedule is like and I'll let you know okay ?" I asked her_

"_That would be nice I just want to see you again I mean this is the longest we have been apart." she said _

"_I know jess I miss and love you too but I have to go right now my dad's nurse just came out and needs to talk to me okay babe."? I said as Kia walked through the door _

"_Okay I love you mike."She said _

"_You to bye."I said hanging up _

"Hey "I said

"Hey so you ready to find the boy?" she asked

"Yeah let's go but I must warn you I have looked everywhere and I can't find him."I said leading the way

[45 mins later]

"I told you he is lost." I told her

"No he isn't he is just really good at this game but I know how to get him out."She said

"How?" I asked

"Watch Addien Jakeup if you don't show yourself right now no ice-cream for the rest of your life."She said

It only took ten seconds for him to come running into the living room

"Here I am mama." he said

"See you just need to know how to find him." she said smiling


	12. two lines

I only own ocs and idea

[Kias P.O.V]

Mike and I had been getting along very well since he showed up him and addien had bonded and I loved the way mike was with him seeing how he was with him now made me feel even worse about the fact that I kept him from Addien for so long I just wish I could go back and redo everything my leaving and just everything made me feel bad .

Mike and I had been trying to make his work between us and I guess that was nice I guess it was just a little strange I had been alone for so long and always told myself that I didn't need anyone helping me that I could do it on my own .

"Hey what are you doing sitting out here all alone?" he asked walking out side

"Just thinking where's Addien? "I asked

""He said he was tired so I put him down for a nap." he said

"Okay " I said

"What's wrong you been distant all day to day?" he asked

"Nothing I'm not feeling to hot today I just feel like I am coming down with something." I said

"Like what?"He asked

"I don't know I am not a doctor I just feel worn down I don't know I'm just hoping it will pass."I told him

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something you know I leave in six days and I don't want to leave Addien or you I was wondering if you wanted to come on the road with me for a little while."He asked

"Mike I have a job I just can't up and leave and Addien has friends at daycare."I said

'' Just for a few weeks I really don't want this to end Kia." he said

"Mike I know and neither do I it's just is the road really somewhere for a two year old to be?" I asked him

"we could work it out Kia just please say yes nothing else matters to me right now I just want to be able you and Addien you two mean so much to me I don't want to leave and not be able to see you guys please we can work everything else out right later please just say yes ."he said

"fine yes we will come with you but I can't leave in six days mike that's to soon ."I said

"Okay that's fine I'll go back on the oad and how about in a week you two meet up with me that way I can get everything ready ?" he asked

"Yeah that's fine I can't believe I am going to do this ."I said shaking my head

"you'll see this is going to be awesome ." he said leaning in and kissing me

"Addien is going to love it he is going to see all of his favourite people ."I said smiling

"okay come on its freezing out here "he said picking me up

"where are you taking me you weirdo ?" I asked laughing

"Addiens taking a nap so lets go have some fun while we still can that little boy doesn't sleep for very long these days ."he said

[SIX DAYS LATER ][KIAS P.O.V]

Mike left this morning and it was hard Addien was sad didn't understand that we would be seeing him again in a few days .

I went to work the next day it was going to be my last day of work for two months

"so are you happy about going on the road with him?"Gia asked

"Yeah I think Addien is going to be very surprised ."I said

"I bet he will "she said

" hey you have allot of time saved up you can take off come with me ."I said

"what you're crazy this is a trip for you and addien ."she said

"But he said that he will have allot of work so I really don think he will care if you come please Gia please …"I said

"fine why not maybe I'll meet a nice boy ."she said laughing

"yes ."I said then felt really light headed

"Hey are you okay you look pale and tired ?"she asked

"yeah I have just been fighting the flu for the last week or so ."I said

"have you seen a doctor it could be something serious."she said

"No I am fine its just the flu ." I said

"Kia there isn't any way you could be pregnant is there ?" she asked

"what no ! at least I don't think so ."I said

"so you don't know for sure ."she asked

"well no but I am almost certain I am not pregnant ."I said

"Then lets go get a test at lunch today just to be sure ."she said

"Are you serious please tell me you're joking this is crazy I am not pregnant ."I said

"Then take a test it will get me to shut up ."she said

"fine if it will get you to shut up fine I'll do it .I said

"yes it will plus its only like three minutes out of your life ."she said

"yeah three minutes no big deal ." I said

[LUNCH]

Gia and I went to the drug store and bought a test .

"I can not believe I am having to do this again ."I told her

"again you did this without telling me ." she asked

"Yeah with Addien you know my son ."I said laughing

"Oh right never mind now get in there and take it ."she said pushing me into the stall

"I dint want to you do it ."I said handing her the test

"sorry chick this is one test I can't take for you now go ."she said pushing me back in the stall

"you're mean ."I said shutting the door

"hey like you said its only three minutes of your life ."she said

"yeah just three minutes that could change my life again ."I said coming out


	13. on the road again

i only own oc's and idea

[KIA'S P.O.V]

"How long has it been ?"I asked Gia

"Two minutes we've got one minute left just relax if you're knocked up stressing isn't good for the baby."she said

"shut up you know I am glad you are getting enjoyment out of this ."I said

"I just think it's funny think about it you don't have sex with anyone for over two years then your baby dad shows up you two sleep together a handful of times and DAM we're here waiting on a test ."she said smiling

"tell me again why are we friends again ."I asked laughing

"Oh what every you love me that's why you asked me to go with you ."she said

"yes I do and we need to go ask if you can have the same days off as me ."I said as the alarm went off

"time !"Gia yelled

"Gia you look I cant "I said

"Okay whats the signs again ?"she asked

"one line negative two lines positive ."I said

"Kia theres two lines ."she said

"I am taking another one."I said going back in

" okay."she said

{15 minutes later ]

"what does this one say ." I asked

"it doesn't say anything this is the one with the smile face remember ?" she asked

"and what is it sad or happy ." I asked

"well much like me its smiling ."she said showing me the test

"another one ."I said walking back in

"Kia you have already taken five two line ones both came out with double lines and two word ones both said yes and now my personal favorite the smiling one."she said

"One more ." I said

"yeah like this one is going to be any different and how do you have so much pee ?"she asked

"GIA please shut up this isn't funny ."I said

"it's a little funny ."she said

[three minutes later ]

"what does it say ?" I asked

"Now I haven't looked yet but I would bet a million dollars that I am going to loo and see a happy face ."she said

"shut up ."I said

"and the verdict is."she said

"what ."

"smily face ."she said

"CRAP'' I said

"Yup you're knocked up and owe me a million bucks man you shouldn't have bet me ."she said

"no I never should have slept with Mike .I said

"hey it's going to be okay I'll be there with you when you tell him now lets go get me my days off and I have to pack so come on be like the stick turn that frown upside down ."she said

"I really hate how you're getting enjoyment out of this ."I said

"Hey better you than me ."she said

"I know what the hell you sleep with guys and nothing happened I do it like once without a condom in two and a half years and get pregnant ."I said

"yeah that sucks but I know you're kind of happy I can tell by the look on your face ."she said

"I guess I loved being pregnant last time ."I said

"Yeah come on ."she said

[MIKE'S P.O.V]

It had only been two days since I left Kia and addien and I already missed them like crazy she had texted me asking if it was okay if Gia her best friend comes with her and addien I didn't see the big deal I would be working allot and that way she could have someone to share the hotel room with while she was there .

"Jessica are you here ?" I asked walking into the house

"Mike I am so glad you're home I missed you so much babe ."she said running up to me

"I love you babe its so good to see you ."I said hugging her

"let's go "she said pulling me up the stairs

"babe wait I need to tell you something I only have five days here that's all they would give me off."I said

"well then we better make the most of them ."she said

[SIX DAYS LATER ][MIKES P.O.V]

I had been on the road for one day and today is the day Kia ,addien,and gia are showing up I was so happy Kia and Gia had gotten there boss to give them four months off and vince had told me that it was okay for them to stay hat long to .

[KIAS AND GIAS P.O.V]

We were waiting to board the plane when Gia asked me

"when are you going to tell him kia you know you have to I mean is going to be kind of easy to tell when you start to show ."she said

"I am going to text him right before the plane takes off that way ugh I don't know just that way it will be out in the open when we get there ."I said

"Okay ."she said

I sent mike a text

_Hey mike just wanted to say we are about to get on the plain ._

"that isn't what you said you were going to tell him ."Kia said looking over my shoulder

"okay you're right ."I said opening up and sending him another text

_Hey mike I have something really important to tell you and we can talk about it when I get there but if I don't say it now I think Gia is going to kill me so here it goes you remember the first time we had sex and rememeber how we didn't use anything well I went to the doctors because I didn't feel good still and after taking six test and one at the ocors I found out that I am two and a half months pregnant talk to you when I get there .-kia ._

_[MIKES P.O.V]_

_I felt my phone go off saying I had a new message and saw that I had two both from Kia the first one said Hey mike just wanted to say we are about to get on the plain_

_I texted her back saying okay _

_And opened the second one and nearly had a heart attack _

_Hey mike I have something really important to tell you and we can talk about it when I get there but if I don't say it now I think Gia is going to kill me so here it goes you remember the first time we had sex and rememeber how we didn't use anything well I went to the doctors because I didn't feel good still and after taking six test and one at the doctors I found out that I am two and a half months pregnant talk to you when I get there .-kia ._

"_Hey man are you okay you look like you're going to be sick ." alex asked me _

_I showed alex the text because I had been telling him about everything _

"_Oh man you're dead what are you going to do ?"he asked _

_And I had no idea Kia was pregnant ._


	14. He left me She said no

I only own oc's and idea

[three months later][Kia's p.o.v]

It was so much fun traveling with mike and Gia had even started dating his best friend Alex time was really flying by Addien was having so much fun and Mike was happy about the baby everything was working out really well .

Mike had asked me to dinner tonight just me and Gia said she would watch Addien .

[MIKES P.O.V]

"What are you thinking man?"Alex asked me

"What do you mean ?" I asked him

"You're going to ask Kia to marry you ?"he said

"Yes I love her ."I said

"and what about Jessica ?" he asked

" I love her to but I think I love Kia a little more "I said

" I think you're playing a game where there isn't going o be any winners Mike you're going to end up hurting one of these girls and that isn't right ."he said

"No I am not everything will be fine ."I said

"don't say I didn't warn you ."he said leaving

[KIA'S P.O.V]

Mike picked me up and we had a good night when dinner was finished we took a walk on the beach he acted like he had to tie his shoe so I kept walking when he called my name I turned around and he was on one knee .

"what are you doing ?" I asked

"Kia I love you will you marry me ?"he asked

"Mike get up I love you to but this is all going really fast don't you think ?" I asked him helping him up

"Kia I know this is going fast but I also know I love you and I don't want this to end ."he said

"Ilove you to but I want to take this slow okay ?' I asked

"yeah okay ."he said walking away

"Mike ."I said as he walked away

[MIKES P.O.V]

She said no that was all I could think about when I was walking back up to the car I got in to the car and drove away if she didn't want to marry me then fine I would just marry Jessica I though as I pulled into the hotel .

"How did it go are you planning two weddings ?'' alex asked me as I walked into the room

"she said no ."I said opening a beer

[KIAS P.O.V]

I couldnt really believe Mike had left me just because I said that I wasn't ready to get married

I called the one person who I knew would come

"hello"

"Gia can you come pick me up ?" I asked

"what do you mean ?" she asked

"Mike left me at the beach and I don't know where he went ."i said

"I'm on my way "she said

"Thank you ." I said as she hung up

[GIAS P.O.V]

I was so mad that mike had left her I took Addien over to his hotel room and alex opened the door is he here I asked .

"who ?"

"mike ''

"yeah hes right there" alex said

"can you give him his son I have to go pick up Kia ."

"What do you mean ?" he asked

"I have to go pick her up his ass left her at the beach ."I said walking away

[ALEXS P.O.V]

"You left her " i asked

"Yeah " he said walking out of the room

{The Next day][GiA'S P.O.V]

Kia was still really upset after last night so today I was taking her shopping for some cute stuff for the baby

"you should get that top ."I said

"Thank you for taking me out today Gia I really needed it I just cant believe he left me like really left me ." she said

"we're not talking about him we are shopping we have to find me something to wear for my date tonight " I said

"that's right you're third date with alex " she said

"That's right lets get back so I can get ready ."I said

"okay " she said

[LATER THAT NIGHT ][KIAS P.O.V]

Gia had left for her date and it was just Addien and I when someone knocked on the door

"addien mommy has to go to the door stay here okay?"

"Okay mama"

I opened the door to see mike standing there

"What do you want mike ?" I asked him

"Kia I really am sorry about the other day I just wanted to come over and ask you if you wanted to take addien to the fair with me tomorrow ?" he asked

"I don't know mike how do I know you wont leave us again ?"I asked him

"I wont please just say yes addien will love it " he said

"fine we'll meet you in the lobby at ten tomorrow morning ." I said shutting the door

I was watching tv when gia came back to the hotel

"how was your date ?" I asked

"good how is the baby ?"she asked

"good mike came over and wants adde's and I to go to some fair he saw with him tomorrow ."i told her

"Kia i don't know if that's a good idea ." she said

"I told him we would but I am taking my own car ."I said

"That's a good idea so Alex asked me to have lunch with him tomorrow ."she said smiling

"wow two dates in two days way to go I like seeing you happy ."I told her

"I like being happy now lets go to sleep I am so tired ."she said

...

just so you are aware next chapter has a lot that goes down


	15. Kia Jones hangs in the balance

[Mikes P.O.V]

Ihad such a fun time with Kia and Addien that day I couldn't believe how big her belly was getting and addien was starting to understand that he was going to be a big brother i looked down and saw Kia had forgotten the shark addien had won well I had won for addien .

When there was a knock on my door thinking it was Kia I walked over to the door and opened it right up

"forget something ?"Iasked holding out the shark

"surprise !"

"Jessica what are you doing here ?"I asked

"well in a couple of weeks I am not going o be able to travel and I know how busy you have been so here i am ."she said jumping and kissing me

[KIA'S P.O.V]

I put addien down and remembered that I left his shark in mikes room

"Gia will you watch him for a second please I forgot his shark in mikes room "i asked her

"yeah sure then do you ant to go get something to eat?" she asked

"Sure but i thought you had a date ?" i asked

"I did it was a lunch date I'll tellyou about it when you get back ." she said

"okay I'll be right back " I said

I went over to mikes room and was about to knock on the door and saw it was cracked so I walked in

"Mike I forgot addien shark have you seen it ."i asked walking in

"Kia "mike said unwrapping some girls legs from around his waist a girl who was very pregnant

"who is she?" the girl asked

"I am kia mikes sons and unborn child mother and you are ?"I asked

"I am Jessica I am pregnant to and mike and I are getting married ."she said

"how could you ."I asked looking at mike

Kia wait please let me explain " mike said

"explain what mike you're getting married you have another girl who is pregnant with you're child you came walking back into our lifes and didn't tell me any of this and now look I was stupid enough to trust you to fall for you again and stupid enough to sleep with you and get pregnant ."I said

"I know I was wrong I should have told you I am so sorry please don't leave Kia " he said

"Mike you have been playing with two familys you just destioryied this one and I don't know about bout her but we're done don't ever contact me again ."I said leaving his room

"Kia whats wrong ?" Gia asked when I got back in our room

"Mike he he's getting married and has a baby on the way Gia ."I said

"Oh my god." she said standing up

"can you watch Addien for me I have to get out of here for a little ." I asked her

"just wait let me come with you you're npt in any coundition to drive ."she said

"No Gia please just watch him Ill be okay .I said picking up the car keys and leaving

[MIKES P.O.V 30 MINUTES LATER ]

I was sitting there thinking how much I had messed up everything when there was a knock at my door

"Gia what are you doing here ?" I asked

"Kia left about 45 minutes ago and she isn't picking up her phone watch your son I am going to look for her "she said handing me addien

"Gia let me go with you ."I said putting addien down

"No mike she isn't going to want to see you and someone needs to stay with him I'll call you wjen i find her."she said

"how will you even know where to look ."I asked

"I am her best friend she is like my sister I'll find her ." she said

[KIA'S P.O.V ]

I was so upset whe I left the hotel I just went driving not caring where I ended up when I finally stopped I was at the beach after 20 minutes of just sitting there and countless phone calls and texts from Gia I started back to the hotel I was turning out of the beach parking lot when I saw head lights coming right at me I felt the inpact on the car and everything went black.

I heard people talking to me when I opened my eyes

"can you tell me your name ?" he asked

"Kia jones ." i said

"kia you're going to be okay do you have anyone we can call ?"

"I pointed to my phone and said Gia" before the darkness over took me again

[GIA'S P.O.V]

I was on my way to my car when my phone started ringing I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kia

"Kia where are you are you okay ?" I asked

"is this Gia?" the voice on the other side asked

"yes who is this ?"i asked

'this is officer butchings Kia was in an acciendent and we need you to meet us at the hospital as soon as you can ."he said

"Im on my way right now what hospital ?"i asked

"north side we're 3 minutes out ."he said

"officer Kia is five and a half months pregnant ."I said

"just please try and hurry miss ." he said hanging up

I droe as fast as I could and I was passing the off ramp of the beach I saw Kias car or what was left of it the drivers side door was all smashed in and there was glass all over the road and her car looked like one of those clown cars you see all I though as i drove away is how I am going to lose my best friend and addien is going to lose his mom .

I texted mike and told him he needed to find someone to watch Addien and not to bring him with him that Kia had been in an acciendent and he needed to meet me at the north side hospital and quickly .


End file.
